Good Morning America
Good Morning America is a breakfast television news and talk show broadcast on the ABC television network; the show has been airing five days a week since November, 1975. The program is currently hosted by Robin Roberts, George Stephanopoulos, Josh Elliott, Sam Champion, and Lara Spencer. Longtime anchor Charles Gibson left the program in 2006 to become the lead anchor of ABC World News until retiring in 2009, with Diane Sawyer taking over Gibson's spot. Weekend anchors include Kate Snow. The Muppets have appeared on the show many times. They are a particular favorite of Gibson's, and Kermit the Frog appeared on Gibson's final broadcast in 2006 to say goodbye. In 1992, the Muppets appeared in a series of ten weekly sketches produced for Good Morning America, spoofing current events of the day -- the presidential election, the Winter Olympics and tax day. These sketches were written by Jim Lewis and Craig Shemin, under the supervision of Jerry Juhl Lewis, Jim. Muppet Central Forum thread "The Brand New Ask Jim Levis Thread". See below for details and video clips. Appearances * Summer, 1976 : Kermit the Frog * February, 1988 : Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy * August, 1989 : Jim Henson and Michael Eisner, to discuss the prospective Henson/Disney deal. Henson wore a Mickey tie; Eisner wore a Kermit tie. * May, 1991 : a behind the scenes feature about Muppet*Vision 3D * February 18 - April 21, 1992 : Series of weekly Muppet sketches; see below * December 11, 1992 : Brian Henson promotes The Muppet Christmas Carol * December 23, 1997 : Santa Kermit and his frog elves stop by to sing "Jingle Bells." * December 15, 2004 : "Muppet Day at GMA!" with Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Statler and Waldorf, and Penguins * May 19, 2005 : Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Ashanti to promote The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * February 2, 2006 : Kermit the Frog, to promote his upcoming commercial for the Ford Escape Hybrid * June 28, 2006 : Kermit the Frog, for Charlie Gibson's last day * December 7, 2006 : Kermit the Frog, to promote Before You Leap and A Green and Red Christmas * June 19, 2007 : Elmo promotes the book C is for Cooking * May 4, 2008 : Rosita appears to promote Talk, Listen, Connect, with Jeanette Betancourt (Sesame Workshop Vice President for Education, Research and Outreach), and a military family. (ABC.com video) * July 31, 2008 : Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appear on ABC News Now via satellite to promote Studio DC: Almost Live. (ABC.com video) * November 17, 2008 : Pepe the King Prawn appears on Good Morning America's ABC News Now to promote It's Hard Out Here for a Shrimp. (ABC.com video) * October 5, 2009: Kermit the Frog appears to promote Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. * November 9, 2009: Oscar, Zoe, Grover, Abby Cadabby, Roscoe Orman, Joan Ganz Cooney, Fran Brill, Caroll Spinney appear to promote Sesame Street’s 40th Anniversary. (ABC.com video) * September 24, 2010: Elmo, Super Grover 2.0, and Carol-Lynn Parente appear to promote Sesame Street’s 41st season and discuss the show's controversial Katy Perry video. During the segment, George Stephanopoulos repeatedly asks Elmo for his autograph, to give to his daughter; Elmo tried to defer it to after the segment, given Elmo's rod arms. * November 26, 2010: Elmo and Mariana Chilton of Witnesses to Hunger share healthy eating tips in segment "Elmo's Healthy Message". Pre-taped with Dan Harris. (ABC.com video) * May 20, 2011: Elmo appear to promote Sesame Street's latest resource video For Me, For You, For Later and explains how saving money helps kids and their parents learn how to manage the saving of the value of money. Sketches In 1992, the Muppets appeared in a series of short comedy sketches that appeared on Tuesdays. References * In episode 103 of The Jim Henson Hour, Fozzie Bear accidently locks Willard Scott in a closet and runs onto the set of The Today Show for help. When Fozzie finds out that he's on camera, he says "Good morning, America!", to which Jane Pauley responds "You watch your language!" * Many episodes of Dinosaurs feature a fictitous show called Good Morning Pangea. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Appearances Category:Christmas Appearances Category:TV References